mathcountscompetitionfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Mathcounts National Competition
The 2016 Mathcounts National Competition was a contest that took place in Washington, D.C. It was the 33rd MATHCOUNTS National Competition. There were a total of 224 participants during this competition, four from each of the 50 states plus four from 6 districts. There were also 24 more participant sites for various reasons. =Participants= National Competitors Alabama Coach *Vicki Cato, Pizitz Middle School Competitors *Courtney Flurry, Pizitz Middle School *Eileen Liu, Pitzitz Middle School *Haoze Tang, Central Park Christian School *Lawrence Zhang, Liberty Middle School Alaska Coach *Nicole Millam, Barnette Middle School Competitors *Cameron Brosnahan, Romig Middle School *Luke Millam, Barnette Middle School *William Safranek, Romig Middle School *Victor Zhou, Barnette Middle School Arizona Coach *Phyllis Weaver, BASIS Ahwatukee Competitors *Akash Antickode, BASIS Scottsdale *Caleb Brakensiek, Vertias Homeschool *Gordon He, Meesa Academy for Advanced Studies *Kishore Rajesh, BASIS Scottsdale Arkansas Coach *Ahmet Bayram, LISA Academy West Competitors *Sakshi Garg, LISA Academy West *Kelvin Kang, LISA Academy West *Anne Li, LISA Academy West *Joshua Yu, LISA Academy West California Coach *P.J. Yim, Redwood Middle School Competitors *Nevin Liang, Redwood Middle School *Wentinn Liao, Monte Vista Middle School *Brent Liu, Hopkins Junior High School *Ishika Shah, Sam H. Lawson Middle School Colorado Coach *Amy Bainbridge, Campus Middle School Competitors *Anudeep Golla, Southern Hills Middle School *Edward Lim, Lesher IB World Middle School *Austen Mazenko, Campus Middle School *Rahul Thomas, Campus Middle School Connecticut Coach *Megan Willias, The Foote School Competitors *Sam Florin, Central Middle School *Siddharth Jain, Shelton Intermediate School *David Metrick, The Foote School *William Zhu, Dodd Middle School Delaware Coach *Kerri Kacmarcik, The Independence School Competitors *Jessica Pei, P.S. duPont Middle School *Andrew Shi, The Independence School *Albert Xing, Henry B. duPont Middle School *Alex Zhu, The Independence School Department Of Defense Coach *Mark Krevalis, Ramstein Middle School Competitors *Nick Burns, Netzaberg Middle School *Joe Cates Beier, Yokosuka Middle School *Alex Ivan, Ramstein Middle School *Dylan Keeble, Ramstein Middle School District Of Columbia Coach *Jodi Meunier, St. Albans School Competitors *David Hla, St. Albans School *Etan Basser, Sidwell Middle School *Mark MacGuidwin, St. Albans School *Nolan Musslewhite, St. Albans School Florida Coach *Liz Coleman-Hayes, Abraham Lincoln Middle School Competitors *Bill Li, Williams IB Middle Magnet School *Jeffrey Lu, Abraham Lincoln Middle School *Yuru Niu, Christa McAuliffe Middle School *Esha Ranade, Orlando Science Schools Competitors Georgia Coach *Sema Duzyol, Fulton Science Academy Competitors *Anup Bottu, Westminster Schools of Atlanta *Johnny Fang, River Trail Middle School *Holden Watson, Fulton Science Academy *Lawrence Zhou, Trickum Middle School Guam Coach *Matt Lewis, Harvest Christian Academy Competitors *Ji Hong Cha, Harvest Christian Academy *Naomi Gong, Harvest Christian Academy *Brian Joseph, Harvest Christian Academy *Angela Zhang, Harvest Christian Academy Hawaii Coach *Sung Park, Washington Middle School Competitors *Seobeen Chang, Washington Middle School *Steven Doan, Seabury Hall School *K.B. Yo, Washington Middle School *Brandon Lai, Washington Middle School Idaho Coach *Charlest McAllister, East Junior HIgh School Competitors *Jay Chae, East Junior High School *Catherine Ji, North Junior High School *Jo Leyendecker, Rivendell Academy *Calvin Probst, Riverglen Junior High School Competitors Illinois Coach *Nick Titus, Kennedy Junior High School Competitors *Kinllen Peng, Winston Campus Junior High School *Ronan Soni, Nichols Middle School *Geoffrey Wu, Kennedy Junior High School *Jesse Yang, Wilmette Junior High School Indiana Coach *Trent Tormoehlen, Sycamore School Competitors *Adam Earnst, West Lafayette Junior/Senior High School *Brain Liu, Sycamore School *Iris Yan, Sycamore School *Jenny Zhao, Sycamore School Iowa Coach *Mark Norton, Northwest Junior High School Competitors *Michael Han, Northwest Junior High School *Divya Shyamal, Northwest Junior High School *Kevin Yang, Homes Junior High School *Reece Yang, Northwest Junior High School Kansas Coach *Lynnae Huckabey, Aubry Bend Middle School Competitors *Alan Abraham, Pleasant Ridge Middle School *Khushi Kohli, California Trail Middle School *Chinmay Krishna, Aubry Bend Middle School *Aditya Vargheese, Lakewood Middle School Kentucky Coach *Carol Bridgwater, Meyzeek Middle School Competitors *Lilly Gonzalez, Meyzeek Middle School *Karthik Jetty, Meyzeek Middle School *Raymond Suo, Kentucky Country Day School *Lohith Tummala, Winburn Middle School Louisiana Coach *Jonathan Nester, Glasgow Middle School Competitors *John Kwon, Haynes Academy for Advanced Studies *Amanda Meng, A.E. Phillips Laboratory School *Jean Ross Normand, Our Lady of Fatima *Shreya Reshamwala, Our Lady of Mercy School Maine Coach *Shawn Towle, Falmouth Middle School Competitors *Thor Gabrielson, Camden Rockport Middle School *James Hawkes, Lyman Moore Middle School *Chris Kinley, Falmouth Middle School *Andrew Ladd, Middle School of the Kennebunks Maryland Coach *Sarah Manchester, Takoma Park Middle School Competitors *Dakota Ebersold, The Tome School *Eva Quittman, Montgomery County Homeschoolers *Ambrose Yang, Takoma Park Middle School *Daniel Yuan, Greenbelt Middle School Massachusetts Coach *Josh Frost, Jonas Clarke Middle School Competitors *Ben Epstein, Jonas Clarke Middle School *Chennu Sathiamurthy, Jonas Clarke Middle School *Janabel Xia, Jonas Clarke Middle School *Angelina Zhang, Dover Sherborn Middle School Michigan Coach *Mark Martin, Boulan Park Middle School Competitors *Reagan Choi, Boulan Park Middle School *Shihari Ganesh, Novi Middle School *Pratham Soni, Boulan Park Middle School *Alex Xu, Boulan Park Middle School Minnesota Coach *Alex Ford, Capitol Hill Magnet School Competitors *Timothy Alexander, Rochester Area Homeschool *Jason Wang, Eden Prairie Central Middle School *David Zhang, Sartell Middle School *Alexander Zhu, Kellogg Middle School Mississippi Coach *Jasmine Thornton, Oxford Middle School Competitors *Edmund Doerksen, Oxford Middle School *Sam Gaines, Madison Middle School *Edward Hu, Oxford Middle School *Matthew Yin, Madison Middle School Missouri Coach *Nancy Chambers, Ladue Middle School Competitors *Rohan Bansal, Central High School Springfield Scholars *William Bender, Ladue Middle School *Jeremy Ouyang, Ladue Middle School *Bhavya Perma, Crestview Middle School Montana Coach *Sandy Birrell, Lee Homeschool Competitors *Andy Bough, Lewis & Clark Middle School *Sam Fulbright, Lewistown Junior High School *Conrad Lee, Lee Homeschool *Theresa Liu, Washington Middle School Nebraska Coach *Allen Rezac, Hazel G. Scott Middle School Competitors *Jamie Chen, Bluff Middle School *Josh Lee, Lux Middle School *Tuong Phung, Hazel G. Scott Middle School *Alex Cai, Kiewit MIddle School Nevada Coach *James Marshall, The Davidson Academy of Nevada Competitors *Alex Bean, Hyde Park Middle School *Derek Chien, The Davidson Academy of Nevada *Chad Josim, Coral Academy of Science Las Vegas *Jason Liu, The Davidson Academy of Nevada New Hampshire Coach *Miguel Pires, Windham Middle School Competitors *Suhaas Katikaneni, Academy for Science & Design *Owen Long, Academy for Science & Design *Austin Wu, Windham Middle School *Rubin Zou, Fairgrounds Middle School New Jersey Coach *Erin Suozzo, Community Middle School Competitors *Brian Liu, William R. Satz Middle School *Frank Wang, Montgomery Middle School *William Wang, Community Middle School *Leo Yao, Community Middle School New Mexico Coach *Ryan Camacho, Eisenhower Middle School Competitors *James Camacho, Eisenhower Middle School *Joseph Camacho, Eisenhower Middle School *John Cooper, Sierra Middle School *David Feng, Desert Ridge Middle School New York Coach *Leland Wei, Scarsdale Middle School Competitors *Kyle Chang, Ardsley Middle School *Deyuan Li, Scarsdale Middle School *David Li, Perry Junior High School *Eric Wei, Scarsdale Middle School North Carolina Coach *Ann Chapoton-Genna, Carnage Middle School Competitors *David Li, Topsail Middle School *Jeffrey Liu, Mills Park Middle School *Ben Wu, Carnage Middle School *Jerry Zhao, Carnage Middle School North Dakota Coach *Duane Smith, Discovery Middle School Competitors *Philip Dowdell, Ben Franklin Middle School *Joanna Lin, Discovery Middle School *Forrest Weintraub, Discovery Middle School *Allen Wu, Discovery Middle School Ohio Coach *Jen Keating, Karrer Middle School Competitors *Soham Konar, Worthingway Middle School *Sruthi Parthasarathi, Mason Middle School *Rishi Verma, Sycamore Junior High School *Alex Wang, Karrer Midde School Oklahoma Coach *Katherine Brooks, Whittier Middle School Competitors *Sean Cheng, Whittier Middle School *Vincent Li, Whittier Middle School *Zachary Tu, Carl Albert Middle School *Aaron Xue, Whittier Middle School Oregon Coach *Manny Norse, Stoller Middle School Competitors *Dominic Debettencourt, ACCESS Academy *Jonathan Guo, Stoller Middle School *Rupert Li, Cedar Park Middle School *Brian Xu, Stoller Middle School Pennsylvania Coach *Lisa Stehouwer, Tredyffrin Easttown Middle School Competitors *Jupiter Ding, Park Forest Middle School *Evan Qiang, Wissahickon Middle School *Kevin Wu, Tredyffrin Easttown Middle School Puerto Rico Coach *Nestor Santiago, Antilles Middle School Competitors *Carlos Alvarado, Saint Mary's School *Javier Mulero, Colegio Catolico Notre Dame *Nico Proskauer Valerio, Ramey School *Osva Quinones, CIMATEC School Rhode Island Coach *Eric Kravitz, Gordon School Competitors *Daniel Shimberg, The Wheeler School *Eric Song, Gordon School *Brant Wei, Archie R. Cole Middle School *Brandon Zhang, Archie R. Cole Middle School South Carolina Coach *Sheila Amberg, R.C. Edwards Middle School Competitors *Lauren Chen, Dutch Fork Middle School *Jennifer Gao, R.C. Edwards Middle School *John Wang, R.C. Edwards Middle School *Julia Zhu, Sterling School South Dakota Coach *Shannon Renkly, George S. Mickelson Middle School Competitors *Serena An, George S. Mickelson Middle School *Donovan Kreul, George S. Mickelson Middle School *Samyok Nepal, George S. Mickelson Middle School *Isaac Sarbacker, Edison Middle School State Department Coach *Kim Williams, International School of Beijing Competitors *Ben Lee, International School of Beijing *Joseph Lin, Taipei American School *William Lin, Taipei American School *Daniel Sheremeta, Hong Kong International School Tennessee Coach *Chris Carter, White Station Middle School Competitors *Taichi Kuriyama, Houston Middle School *Kevin Luo, White Station Middle School *Colin Murray, The Ensworth School *Baylor Sai, Montgomery Bell Academy Texas Coach *IsilNal, Quail Valley Middle School Competitors *Andrew Cai, Quail Valley Middle School *Luke Robitaille, Robitaille Homeschool *Benjamin Wright, Quail Valley Middle School *Justin Yu, Otto Middle School Utah Coach *Patricia Gao, Provo High School Competitors *David Ban, Mount Logan Middle School *Grant Daniels, Provo High School *Ilha Hwang, Midvale Middle School *Tarun Martheswaran, The Waterford School Vermont Coach *John Radimer, F.H. Tuttle Middle School Competitors *Ragulan Sivakumar, F.H. Tuttle Middle School *Kai Williams, Vergennes Union High School *Henry Wu, Essex Middle School *Nathan Wu, Essex Middle School Virgin Islands Coach *Michele Humphries, Antilles School Competitors *Hannah Boring, Good Hope Country Day School *Kashish Chainani, Antilles School *Divyesh Gurnani, Antilles School *Amisha Mirchandani, Antilles School Virginia Coach *Kristen Shebek, Rachel Carson Middle School Competitors *f Alex Chung, Longfellow Middle School *Saketh Gabbita, Stone Hill Middle School *Ben Kang, Longfellow Middle School *Neeyanth Kopparapu, Rachel Carson Middle School Washington Coach *Bin Lan, Odle Middle School Competitors *George Lan, Odle Middle School *Axel Li, Odle Middle School *Edward Wan, Lakeside Middle School *Alex Wei, Odle Middle School West Virginia Coach *Ryan Butler, Suncrest Middle School Competitors *Abraham Goodman, Suncrest Middle School *Peter Luo, Suncrest Middle School *Ben Shi, Suncrest Middle School *Sachin Thaker, Suncrest Middle School Wisconsin Coach *Chi-Loi Nguyen, Velma Hamilton Middle School Competitors *Joseph Cai, Velma Hamilton Middle School *Frank Li, Velma Hamilton Middle School *Andy Liu, Brookfield Academy *Andrew Wang, Lake Shore Middle School Wyoming Coach *Kathleen Mckinley, McCormick Junior High School Competitors *Josh Ahern, McCormick Junior High School *C.J. Brown, Powell Middle School *Adam McVinker, McCormick Junior High School *Garet Sharp, Davis Middle School Math Video Challenge Finalists Glu3 Coach *Valerie Jones, Ron Clark Academy Competitors *Aaliyah Brown, Ron Clark Academy *Jadon Edwards, Ron Clark Academy *MacKenzy Jordan, Ron Clark Academy *Kennedy Spencer, Ron Clark Academy Maple Lake Homeschool Movie Club Coach *Jennifer Grabow, Grabow Homeschool Competitors *Louise Grabow, Grabow Homeschool *Eleanor Haines, Haines Homeschool *Bruce Haines, Haines Homeschool *Andrew Rucks, Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School The Creative Team Name Coaches *Jeanne Salazar, Prairie Grove Junior High School Competitors *Amelia Jensen, Prairie Grove Junior High School *Ela Kusmierz, Prairie Grove Junior High School *Lauren Pokonosky, Prairie Grove Junior High School *Sydney Williams, Prairie Grove Junior High School The Mathtastic 4 Coach *Stacy Ans-Duffy, Horizon Science Academy Competitors *Kellie Keaton, Horizon Science Academy *Shadarria Robinson, Horizon Science Academy *Anaya Spencer, Horizon Science Academy *Jayla VanHorn, Horizon Science Academy Grand Prize Winning Club Coach *Michael McFadden, Hawthorne Middle School Competitors *Noemi Campbell, Hawthorne Middle School *Drake Johnson, Hawthorne Middle School *Max LeFevre, Hawthorne Middle School *Grace Sistrunk, Hawthorne Middle School =Results= Individual Team Standings =Awards= *Teams #10-#4: Michigan, Ohio, Virginia, Indiana, North Carolina, Massachusetts, and New Jersey *Team #3 (Bronze Team): Washington *Team #2 (Silver Team): California *Team #1 (Gold Team) (whom all particpants will earn a $2,000 college scholarship each and a trip to U.S. Space Camp): Texas *Most Improved Team: Georgia *Spirit Award Team: Puerto Rico *Written Round Runner-Up:Luke Robitaille *Written Round Champion (whom will earn a $2,500 college scholarship):Edward Wan *Countdown Round Participants: Wentinn Liao, Eric Wei, Justin Yu, and Alex Wei *Countdown Round Quarterfinalists: Andrew Cai, Alex Xu, Brian Liu, and Benjamin Wright *Countdown Round Semifinaists(whom will earn a $3,000 college scholarship each): Ben Kang and Jason Liu *Countdown Round Runner-Up (whom will earn a $7,500 college scholarship): Luke Robitaille *Countdown Round Champion/2016 MATHCOUNTS National Champion (whom will earn the $20,000 Donald G. Weinert College Scholarship and a trip to U.S. Space Camp): Edward Wan! =Statistics= Click on the graphs to enlarge it. 2016IndividualTotalScore.png 2016TeamTotalScore.png 2016SprintScore.png 2016TargetScore.png 2016TeamScore.png 2016SprintRound.png 2016TargetRound.png 2016TeamRound.png =Gallery= Slider-EdwardWan.png Chapter compslide nc.png Slider-GLU3.png Slider-NMC.png] =Fan Art= Messedupwashington.png Category:Competitions Category:2016 Mathcounts National Competition